


《非正常ABO》40

by PeachWine



Series: 非正常ABO [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachWine/pseuds/PeachWine
Series: 非正常ABO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567366
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	《非正常ABO》40

林嘉树顺服地靠在苏博衍怀中，任他将自己身上衣服脱下，却在瞟到对方的腹下时，不由自主地推拒着苏博衍的胸膛，向外退了出去。  
“太，太大了……会坏掉的。”  
就算林嘉树现在再渴望雌伏于苏博衍的身下，面对着那样粗长到狰狞的性器，他的最后一丝理智，还是让他打起了退堂鼓。  
然而，他身边的男人并没有像之前那样，包容他的一切决定。  
苏博衍伸手把林嘉树又抱回了怀中，亲了亲他的额头，然后看着他的眼睛，以温柔但又不容拒绝的语气说道：“相信我，不会有事的。”  
苏博衍说完，就将林嘉树平放在了床上，一边继续亲吻他，一边分开他的双腿，轻轻抚上他身后的密穴。  
纵使林嘉树的心还有些犹疑，他正处在发情期的身体，显然早已做好了被贯穿的准备。  
那里已经是一片湿润与柔软，苏博衍没有花太多时间，就已经可以将三根手指同时插了进去。  
“好孩子。”苏博衍像是奖励般地，又亲了一下林嘉树的额头。  
林嘉树便红着脸，看着苏博衍把他的腿分得更开，然后将分身抵在了他的后穴前，慢慢地插了进去，再不断地向前顶进。  
苏博衍的性器实在太过粗长，他才刚插入了一半，林嘉树就觉得自己已经被撑开到了极限，可那柄肉刃却仍似没有尽头一般地，不断向他身体的更深处顶进，让他忍不住发出带着呜咽声的喘息。  
那明明应该是种被撕裂的痛苦滋味，可却又有着一种说不出的甘美，他的密穴里甚至开始分泌出更多的水液，方便他身上的男人更加完全地将他占有。  
林嘉树的眼中有几滴生理性的泪水在打转，可他腹下粉嫩的分身顶端，却也在向外滴出透明的液滴。  
于是，当苏博衍终于将整根分身都操进他的体内时，林嘉树就达到了高潮，颤抖着将白色的浊液喷洒在他们两人的腹部上。  
苏博衍笑着亲了亲林嘉树的唇，不等他平复下来，就开始用力地在他体内抽插律动。  
敏感的穴肉还在高潮的痉挛中，就被不断地擦磨、撞击，苏博衍还没操上几下，林嘉树刚刚软下的肉物就再度挺起。  
“慢……嗯，求你慢一点……啊啊啊！”他用带着呻吟的声音求饶，求换来了男人更加凶狠地撞击，像是每一下都要将他贯穿，又像是想要在他的后穴中再凿出一个洞来。  
当林嘉树在苏博衍的身下再一次达到高潮的时候，他才意识到，身为一个Omega，在他的身体里的确还有一个肉洞。  
那便是，他刚刚开启的生殖腔。  
在下一秒，苏博衍就将他火热硬挺到极限的性器，毫不留情地尽根操了进去，在几次大力地顶弄之后，便将精液射在了那里面。  
林嘉树本来已经被他操得失了神智，在被灼热的液体浇洒在敏感壁肉的瞬间，就猛得睁大了眼睛，开始激烈地挣扎了起来。  
“不，我不要怀孕！”  
只是想到这个可能，林嘉树就觉得他身上的热度一下子都消退了，只剩下对这件在他的常理之外，可以称得上是荒谬的事情的恐惧。  
苏博衍低头亲了亲林嘉树的唇，用最温柔又轻缓的声音向他解释：“嘉树别怕，你忘了吗？我之前已经注射了抑制剂，无法成结，也不会让你受孕的。”  
林嘉树用湿漉漉的眼睛看向他，小声确认道：“真的吗？”  
苏博衍就又轻吻了他一下，“如果你不想，咱们就不要孩子，我有你就足够了。”  
林嘉树的脸又有些变红，“那，那你也不用射这么久吧。”  
久得，都快要把他的肚子胀满了。  
还在射精中的苏博衍就笑着，在他微微鼓起的腹部轻轻按了一下，“这哪是我能决定的。”  
“别按，别……”  
林嘉树马上就大声地叫道，然而却来不及了。  
随着苏博衍的按压，白浊的液体就沿着他的分身，一小股、一小股的从林嘉树的后庭口喷了出去，低溅在了他身下的床单上。  
林嘉树的脸一下子就变得更红了，可他身前的肉物，却不听话地再度高高地翘了起来。  
而终于停下了射精的苏博衍，并没有将分身从林嘉树体内拔出，而是就着插入的姿势将他抱了起来，让他面对面地坐在自己的怀中，与他亲吻、相拥。  
林嘉树晕乎乎地被吻了没多久，就发觉还深埋在体内的肉刃又开始逐渐涨大，要将他紧窄的穴道再次撑开到极限。  
爽归爽，但，这么搞一晚上，他不会要精尽人亡了吧？  
被男人握着腰肢，开始上下顶弄的Omega有些失神地想着。  
只是他忘了，Omega的发情期可不是只有一晚上，而是三天三夜。


End file.
